


30 Day SuYeon Challenge

by bluefries



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: SuYeon [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A bit OOC I guess, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluffy, Slice of Life, i'll tag appropriately as we go along, mild blood but not too much, siyeon has a band, updates on tue-thur-sat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: Follow the day to day life of a century old vampire and aspiring rock singer couple.





	1. 30 Day SuYeon Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> hey~  
> i'll try to update religiously but i can't promise much.  
> hope you like it~

_Hey guys, so I stumbled on this[30 Day OTP Challenge](https://www.deviantart.com/30dayotpchallenge/journal/30-Day-OTP-Challenge-LIST-325248585) and I thought why not do it. I made a poll on Dreamcatcher Amino to decide which ship I should write about and SuYeon (SuA x Siyeon) won._

_I’ll be posting on Tuesdays, Thursdays & Saturdays. I might miss a couple of days here and there but be sure I’ll finish all 30 prompts._

_Hope you enjoy~_

**[✔] Day 1:** _Holding hands._

 **[✔] Day 2:** _Cuddling somewhere._

 **[✔] Day 3:** _Gaming/watching a movie._

 **[✔] Day 4:** _On a date._

 **[✔] Day 5:** _Kissing._

 **[✔] Day 6:** _Wearing each other’s’ clothes._

 **Day 7:** _Cosplaying._

 **Day 8:** _Shopping._

 **Day 9:** _Hanging out with friends._

 **Day 10:** _With animal ears._

 **Day 11:** _Wearing kigurumis._

 **[✔] Day 12:** _Making out._

 **Day 13:** _Eating ice cream._

 **Day 14:** _Gender swapped._

 **Day 15:** _In a different clothing style._

 **Day 16:** _During their morning ritual(s)._

 **Day 17:** _Spooning._

 **Day 18:** _Doing something together._

 **Day 19:** _In formal wear._

 **Day 20:** _Dancing._

 **Day 21:** _Cooking/Baking._

 **[✔] Day 22:** _In battle, side-by-side._

 **Day 23:** _Arguing._

 **Day 24:** _Making up afterwards._

 **Day 25:** _Gazing into each other’s eyes._

 **Day 26:** _Getting married._

 **Day 27:** _On one of their birthdays._

 **Day 28:** _Doing something ridiculous._

 **Day 29:** _Doing something sweet._

 **Day 30:** _Doing something hot._


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hold hands.  
> That's it.  
> That's the chapter.

Siyeon was trying her best not to bump into people casually walking down the street, she of course couldn’t help but to bump into a few people here and there. With muttered and hurried apologies she kept running as fast as she could through the crowd to get to her destination.

Her pace never slowed down when she kept replaying the phone call in her head.

_“S-siyeon?” Bora’s oddly quiet voice alerted Siyeon that something was wrong._

_“What’s wrong Bora? Where are you? I woke up and you’d already left to who knows where,” Siyeon said as she instinctively slid her bare feet into a pair of sneakers._

_“I need help Siyeon…I’m hungry…” Siyeon could hear Bora’s harsh breaths over the phone. “I need your help…I need you.”_

_Siyeon didn’t waste any time getting Bora to tell her where she was after hearing the request that lay beneath Bora’s statement._

Siyeon felt her heart clench when she finally reached the deserted alleyway and spotted Bora crouched near the corner breathing shallowly with her arms clutching herself protectively.

With a few tentative steps she moved closer to Bora hoping not to startle her too much but her plan failed when a stray brown cat hissed from under the dumpster and sprinted away causing Bora’s head to snap upwards apprehensively.

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s just me.” Siyeon raised her hands up to show it was okay and it was just her. Bora’s shoulders slumped slightly in what Siyeon thought to be relief and she took bigger strides until she was standing next to Bora.

Siyeon crouched beside Bora and winced slightly when she caught a whiff of what she thought was a dead rat and true to her thoughts she spotted a dead rat a few steps away from them both. Shaking her head slightly, she turns her attention to a quiet Bora which honestly worried her since Bora is one of the loudest people she’s known in her life.

She places her hand on Bora’s shoulder soothingly and asks, “What happened?” Bora finally makes eye contact and Siyeon can’t help but gasp when she notices Bora’s irises are a deep red, almost crimson, a huge contrast from their usual soft brown and Siyeon already has an idea of what Bora’s going through.

“I need you Siyeon, the blood bag didn’t work yesterday and I almost jumped a random dude a few minutes ago…please,” Bora pleads as she clutches desperately at Siyeon’s hoodie, the hoodie she threw on when she left their apartment in a hurry.

Siyeon can’t really deny Bora of almost anything, most especially when she’s hungry. She gives Bora a small smile as she tugs at her hoodie’s neck line to reveal her smooth neck. She notices Bora’s eyes shift to her neck out of instinct and she nods her head to tell her, it’s okay.

Bora dips her head to the crook of her neck and she feels a slight pinch when Bora sinks her teeth into her neck. She feels the blood rushing through her veins and a sense of bliss settles upon her just as it always does when Bora feeds.

In her blissed out state she finds Bora’s hands with her own and she intertwines them to remind Bora she’s not in this alone. Bora’s hands may be cold but Siyeon finds a certain warmth in them that she’s sure she’ll never find anywhere else.

_A warmth that reminds her of home._


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat~

_Hot._

That’s all Siyeon could think as she walks towards the freezer to get something, or anything cold enough to make her stop feeling like she fell into the pits of hell. With a quick scan of the freezer she spots a lone strawberry flavoured popsicle and she does a mini victory dance for finding something that’ll help her cool off.

Her happiness is, however, short lived the moment she takes the popsicle from the freezer it instantaneously begins melting due to the blazing heat the apartment is in after the air conditioning broke a few hours ago.

“This sucks,” Siyeon says with a look of disgust resting on her face as she watches the popsicle melt and drip down her hand. With a sigh she drops the melted residue and the small wooden stick into the trash and washes her hands. Once done, she turns and spots her girlfriend sitting on the couch flipping through channels in such a fast pace that she doesn’t believe Bora is actually paying attention to the television.

Bora isn’t facing her as the couch sits facing opposite the kitchen across the room that is split in half to serve as both the kitchen and living room. Siyeon sneers as she looks at the back of Bora’s head, she thinks it’s unfair how unfazed Bora is with the heat sitting on the couch in a loose shirt as opposed to her own tank top.

Siyeon glares at Bora’s hair in a loose ponytail and follows it down to spot her sweat-free neck, she folds her arms in slight annoyance over how unfair it is that Bora isn’t affected by the heat because of her vampire traits.

“Stop staring at me, it’s unnerving,” Bora says without looking back as she keeps flipping the channels.

“I just find it unfair that I’m suffering and you’re just fine and dandy in a shirt,” Siyeon snorts as she walks towards Bora and finally stops in front of her blocking the television from her view.

“You’re blocking me Yeonnie,” Bora says in an overly sweet tone as she tries to move an unmoving Siyeon aside. Siyeon stands her ground as she points an accusing finger at Bora to which Bora just smiles as she grabs her hand and pulls her down into the couch.

“No, no, no, no,” Siyeon whines as she struggles to get out of Bora’s grasp. “It’s too hot to sit a foot apart let alone cuddle.”

Bora chuckles as she shifts Siyeon’s head to rest on her shoulder as she wraps her left hand around her waist. “It’s not too hot when I’m like a walking ice cube.”

Siyeon couldn’t stop the smile from forming on her face as she shuffles closer to Bora and buries her face into Bora’s neck taking in her scent of vanilla and...something else she can’t really place. She closes her eyes as her hands wrap around Bora’s waist and she sighs appreciatively when she feels her cold smooth skin give her some relief from the heat.

“Yeonnie.” Siyeon hums in response as she takes another huge whiff of Bora’s neck. “Stop sniffing me, I can’t concentrate on the show.”

Siyeon snorts as she cracks one eye open to see Bora still flipping through the channels. “You liar, you’re just channel surfing.” She closes her eyes and rests her head on Bora’s clothed shoulder. “I was trying to figure something out.”

Bora chuckles as she finally turns off the television and just relishes the feeling of Siyeon against her. After a while she feels Siyeon’s breathing evening out indicating she’s asleep. She cranes her neck to get a look at Siyeon’s face, and smiles when she sees a tiny blissful smile.

With a content sigh, Bora gets both of them comfortable on the couch with Siyeon refusing to let go instead just shuffling closer into Bora’s grasp.

“Mm…” Siyeon hums randomly once they’re settled and Bora realises she’s just muttering in her sleep. She catches a few random phrases but only one makes her smile and plant a chaste kiss on Siyeon’s cheek.

_You smell like vanilla and cherries._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol, this sucked. pray for day 3 to be 100x better~


	4. Day 3: Gaming/Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's watch a movie~

“Inaccurate.”

“Wrong.”

“False.”

“Lies and-”

Bora’s statement was cut off by a pillow hitting the side of her head.

“Please stop giving your opinion on a _teen_ vampire movie.” Siyeon makes sure to emphasize the ‘teen’. “It’s meant to be inaccurate and cheesy if you want accuracy, go make your own movie.”

Bora feigns hurt as she places her hand on her chest and gasps dramatically. “You almost hurt my feelings, cupcake.” Bora leans towards Siyeon with lips pouted exaggeratedly ready to kiss her.

“Ew, stay away.” Siyeon pushes Bora’s face away causing her to roll off their bed almost taking the laptop they’re watching the movie from with her, luckily Siyeon manages to save it in time.

Bora remains sprawled on the floor and takes to staring absently at the white ceiling and giggles as she remembers when Siyeon insisted they paint the ceiling a horrible shade of green.

“Why’re you giggling, have you finally lost it?” Siyeon jokes as she looks down at Bora from her position sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“It’s nothing, just remembering you wanting to paint the ceiling,” Bora says as she rises from the ground and plops onto the bed with her head landing face down next to Siyeon’s crossed legs.

“I can’t believe I almost painted it that murky green…or was it puke green.” Siyeon laughs and Bora feels her fingers run through her hair and she lets out a content sigh.

They stay in comfortable silence, movie forgotten, with Siyeon carding her slender fingers through Bora’s newly dyed purple hair.

After a while, Siyeon’s pace slows down to which Bora raises her head slightly in askance only to spot her trying—and failing—to keep her eyes open. Bora finds it endearing and can’t help but reach out to tuck a loose strand of Siyeon’s black hair behind her ear which startles her awake.

“It’s time for your bedtime, cupcake,” Bora taunts as she sits up, puts away the laptop and pulls back the covers and helps Siyeon into the warm bed.

Once settled, with Siyeon’s head resting on her chest, hands curled around her waist, Bora turns off the lamp on the bedside table.

“Stop calling me cupcake,” Siyeon murmurs as she pulls Bora closer and tangles their legs together.

“I’ll stop calling you that when you can beat me at Mario Kart, until then Siyeon, you shall be referred to as cupcake,” Bora teases as she runs her fingers through Siyeon’s hair slowly to lull her to sleep.

After a while of silence, Siyeon speaks up in a drowsy voice. “Will you sleep tonight?”

Bora hums as she keeps stroking Siyeon’s hair. “Maybe, maybe not. I probably will, thanks to that movie-ow! Don’t pinch me!”

“Then don’t talk foul about that masterpiece of a movie. You’re lucky I let you watch such a masterpiece with me.”

“More like unlucky-okay! I get it! No badmouthing the cheesy teen vampire movie.” Bora pouts rubbing her abused arm soothingly.

“Good, now sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll go watch that movie you wanted to watch,” Siyeon declares as she shuts her eyes and let’s sleep take over.

Bora chuckles as she decides to close her eyes and try and get some sleep to please her cupcake.

“Sure thing sweet cheeks-ouch!”

“I’d rather you call me cupcake!”


	5. Day 4: On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a bit late, but this is longer so i hope that makes up for it~

Bora was getting a bit too antsy for her own liking, something that rarely happens to her since she always liked being one step ahead. Bora glanced at her watch for the umpteenth time and sighed when she noted that it had been a good half hour of her standing and waiting for her date to arrive.

“Just a few more minutes, she’s just caught up in a bit of traffic.” Bora chuckled nervously as she gave the slightly irritated hostess of the fancy restaurant a sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry Miss, but if your partner isn’t here in five minutes I’m afraid I’ll have to give your table to other waiting customers,” the hostess said as she gestured behind her at the line of customers hoping to get a table. Bora sighed as she took out her phone and re-read the last message Siyeon sent explaining she would be late due to some last minute rehearsal with her band.

Just as the hostess had finally lost her patience and was ushering Bora out the restaurant, a voice made the two of them freeze momentarily before the hostess rolled her eyes one last time and finally pushed Bora out the restaurant and sauntered back in.

“Bora!” Siyeon ran up to Bora clutching the hem of her black off-shoulder dress to help her run without tripping on it. This made her look down at her own knee-length strapless white dress and sigh in slight defeat since their night out at a fancy restaurant would be ruined.

“Why—why are you out here, shouldn’t you be waiting at the table? Also, I’m really sorry for being so late.” Siyeon apologized as she tried to catch her breath and Bora couldn’t help but chuckle when she noticed Siyeon’s hair had fallen out of what she assumed was to be an elegant bun.

“Well, because it’s such a busy night and you hadn’t shown up yet, they gave away our table.” Bora tried to fix Siyeon’s unruly hair by running her fingers through it to act as a makeshift comb. Once satisfied she tapped Siyeon’s crestfallen face lightly.

“Don’t feel bad, the place was too stuffy and uptight anyway,” Bora said as she took out a simple black hair tie from her white clutch and tied her hair in a loose ponytail which earned her a confused look from Siyeon.

“You must be hungry after all that running,” Bora said as she took Siyeon’s free hand with her own and began leading them down the slightly busy street to their next destination.

After walking for roughly ten minutes, they arrived at their new destination.

“Ben’s Diner?”

Bora smiled and nodded eagerly as she led them in. Bora immediately feels overdressed the moment they step in with their fancy dresses as compared to the other customers in their casual attire. They manage to get a booth in the corner and order themselves fries, burgers and vanilla milkshakes.

They eat as they poke fun at passers-by, make fun of each other and talk about how their day went.

“I’m really sorry for being late,” Siyeon said as she sips her milkshake as they wait for their dessert. “I know I already apologized but I feel so bad, especially since you went through all the trouble to set up the reservation and you also bought us both these fancy dresses and-”

Bora cut Siyeon’s rambling by shoving a napkin into her mouth. “Don’t ramble, it doesn’t suit you but the napkin does.” Bora ducked to avoid a slew of balled up napkins being thrown at her. She only gave up once Siyeon decided to sit next to her rather than across to shove napkins into her mouth.

“I give up! Stop! Yuck, that’s a used napkin!” Bora cried out as she flailed her limbs to fend off a highly determined Siyeon who was enjoying the entire situation a little bit too much. They’re brought out of their little fight by a cough from an amused waitress holding their ice cream desserts.

They instantly separate with sheepish smiles avoiding all eye contact with the waitress and instead fix their gazes onto the table.

“Here you go girls, try not to get too rowdy,” the waitress teased as she walked away with her amused expression still intact. Before they could properly bask in their embarrassment of being caught, two figures plopped themselves on the opposite seat of the booth, grab their ice cream desserts and begin eating.

Bora rolled her eyes as she rests her elbow on the table and her head on the palm of her hand. “You guys have no shame at all, you’re interrupting our date.”

“Not to mention stealing our food,” Siyeon chimed in with arched eyebrows and folded arms.

“You love us, so all is forgiven, isn’t that right Yoohyeon?” Yoobin said as she nudges Yoohyeon who was too busy devouring the dessert.

“Mm?” Yoohyeon looked up a little bit confused but manages to flash Bora and Siyeon a thumbs up. “Thank you for loving us.”

“You guys only suck up to us when you’re getting something in return, and don’t finish it all, give me some, I paid for it!” Siyeon exclaimed as she tried getting the dessert from Yoohyeon’s death grip. Meanwhile, Bora gives Yoobin a calculating gaze to which Yoobin just shrugs and offers her spoon of the dessert. Just as Bora’s about to be fed by Yoobin she feels a wetness hit the side of her face.

“It was Siyeon’s fault!” Yoohyeon immediately declared as she seemed to be edging closer to the edge of the booth in a means to seemingly run away.

“It was clearly not my fault! Bora, do you believe your amazing girlfriend or some other person?” Siyeon asked as she also starts moving out the booth.

“I’ll just count to three and we’ll see who I believe,” Bora said calmly as she wiped off the ice cream and took her half-empty milkshake. “One.” She stood up clutching the milkshake and took the straw and top off. “Two and three.”

“That’s not fair! Woah!” Siyeon shouted as she ran out the diner as fast as her five-inch heels could carry her.

“Yoobin! You traitor! Don’t pour that on my new shirt!” Yoohyeon exclaimed as she followed after Siyeon with Bora right behind.

Yoobin sighed as she took another spoon of her ice cream and smiled happily when she saw the waitress from earlier bring her another plate of the ice cream dessert.

“It’s on the house since you have to deal with that lot,” the waitress explained with a wink as she left.

Yoobin looked out the window and spotted the three in the parking lot with Bora holding Yoohyeon in a headlock threatening to pour the milkshake all over her hair all while Yoohyeon clutched at Siyeon’s dress to prevent her from running off.

Yoobin chuckled as she turned her attention back to happily eating her ice cream dessert.

“I’m clearly the real winner in all this.”


	6. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck~

The silence was oddly deafening and it was slightly irritating Siyeon, if she was being completely honest. She looks between Bora and Yoohyeon who were sitting on opposite sides of the dinner table at Yoobin’s, Yoohyeon’s and Gahyeon’s apartment.

Not being able to take the silence anymore, Siyeon rolls her eyes before slamming the table with both palms eliciting a slight jump from both parties.

Siyeon glances at both parties before deciding to end this dumb ongoing staring contest. She turns to Yoohyeon and arches an eyebrow. “Yoohyeon, what do you have to say to-”

“So you’re a vampire, huh?” Yoohyeon asks Bora with her poker face intact.

Bora nods stiffly with a cool expression on her face. “Yes, been one for the past one hundred and seven years if I’m not wrong.”

“Hm, that’s cool, that’s nice,” Yoohyeon mumbles as she nods slightly with eyes closed as if deep in thought to which Siyeon snickers at the possibility of it all.

“So,” Yoohyeon starts as she folds her arms on the table and leans forward to which Bora instinctively leans back with her eyes narrowed. “You got super speed, super strength, and immortality.” Bora nods at each of them.

“But,” Yoohyeon says with her voice getting uncharacteristically deeper, “You couldn’t get a height increase?”

Siyeon gasps before she laughs but covers it up by coughing the moment Bora shoots her a glare. Siyeon notices Yoohyeon is barely keeping her poker face intact as she tries to suppress her laughter. She also notices Bora’s right eye twitching slightly and Siyeon knows that’s a huge sign Yoohyeon should start running.

Before Siyeon could even react, Bora was already half on top of the table trying to get at Yoohyeon whose poker face crumbled into a slightly scared expression.

“You wanna fight! Let’s fight you prepubescent tree!” Bora shouts as she’s now crawling across the table to Yoohyeon who was struggling to get out of her chair because her shirt got stuck on it.

Siyeon sighs as she gets out her chair and moves behind Bora circling her arms around her waist and struggles to keep hold of her as she flails around threatening to cut Yoohyeon down.

“I’ll make you respect your elders!”

“Sure, sure,” Siyeon placates as she gives Yoohyeon a glare. “Come on Bora, you can teach her a lesson civilly once you get off the table.”

“Civilly? She wants to drain my blood!” Yoohyeon shrieks as she dodges Bora’s hand that was too close for comfort.

“You wish! Your blood sucks, I can just tell!”

Yoohyeon gasps as she narrows her eyes seemingly getting ready to retaliate physically as well.

“Calm down the both of you!” Siyeon shouts and for a moment there is silence and she hopes that it lasts but alas you don’t always get what you want.

Siyeon looks over towards the occupied couch in the living room and raises her eyebrows at the said occupant. “A little help would be lovely Gahyeon.”

Gahyeon looks up from the book she’s reading to make eye contact with Siyeon, shrugs, then goes back to reading her book. “It’s none of my business if Yoohyeon gets herself killed because of her lack of a brain to mouth filter.

Siyeon gapes at Gahyeon which causes her grip on Bora to loosen making her stumble back a bit. Bora all but jumps on Yoohyeon at this point who manages, by some form of luck or higher power, to narrowly escape being flatten by the angry vampire.

“I hate this,” Siyeon tells herself as she waits for the perfect opening. “Perfect.” She then dashes forward and tackles Bora to the ground, which then causes Yoohyeon to trip on nothing and fall backward almost taking Yoobin’s prized Chopper figurine down with her.

Bora is still squirming so Siyeon takes it upon herself to turn her around and do what she thinks works best in movies during situations such as these.

She kisses her.

This temporarily stuns Bora and Siyeon uses this to her advantage and grabs both of her cheeks and deepens the kiss. She only stops when she runs out of air to breathe and when she hears a shutter sound. She looks up and spots Yoohyeon hiding behind Yoobin who was busy taking pictures of her and Bora on the floor.

“No, no, no, don’t stop on my account, just act like we aren’t here,” Yoobin urges as she snaps a few more pictures.

Before Siyeon could fully comprehend the situation she feels Bora shaking in laughter below her and she can’t help but join in her laughter too.

“Does this mean I’m safe now?” Yoohyeon asks slowly amidst all the laughter which causes Bora to stop and give Siyeon a smirk.

Siyeon tries to get off Bora before she does what she knows she’s about to do but feels Bora’s hand wrap around her neck and pull her down. She then feels soft lips on her own and she can’t help but smile into the kiss especially when she gets a slight taste of Bora’s cherry lip gloss.

Bora breaks the kiss and gently pushes Siyeon off her. “Now, the both of you,” Bora says as she points at Yoohyeon and Yoobin. “We’re going to have a nice chat just the three of us-hey! Why bother running? I can outrun the both of you!” Bora follows the two as they run out of the apartment.

“They’re all idiots,” Gahyeon comments without looking up from her book. Siyeon nods in agreement.

“So are you,” Gahyeon adds with an amused smile which leads to Siyeon throwing the first thing in her vicinity towards Gahyeon.

It was the Chopper figurine.

Ah, Yoobin was going to kill them all.


	7. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm late and i'm sorry lol, enjoy this bland chapter~

“I’m pretty sure that hoodie is a few sizes too small for you Siyeon.”

Siyeon looks down at the grey hoodie she was wearing before looking at Park Nari, their band’s drummer, in slight confusion.

“You can’t even tell me that’s supposed to be a sort of crop top hoodie, cause it’s a bit too long for that but too short to be a proper hoodie,” Nari explains as she picks up her backpack in readiness to leave the warehouse where they usually have rehearsals.

Siyeon scoffs as she pulls downward at the hoodie’s hem. “How do you know it’s not a new fashion trend?” Nari gives her an expression that Siyeon instantly translates as ‘I have the best fashion sense in the band, so I would know if it was a new trend’.

“Just say you wore an old hoodie and go,” Nari says as she sits on one of the worn out chairs and beckons Siyeon to stand in front of her. She then turns Siyeon around full circle before further studying the hoodie with a sly smile slowly growing on her face.

“The hoodie is Bora’s, isn’t it?” Nari asks with the sly smile never leaving her face. Siyeon cringes slightly as she feels a particular warmth creeping up her neck and finally settling on her face.

“Oh? Oh!” Nari exclaims as she claps excitedly drawing the attention of their other three band members who were putting away their equipment.

“Nari, stop being so loud!” Their bassist, Chun Yeongjin, shouts as he chucks a towel at Nari that she uses Siyeon to block.

“What’s got you so excited, Nari?” Their keyboardist, Kim Sejun, asks as he carelessly stuffs a bunch of wires into one of the bags which earns him a smack on the back of the head from their lead guitarist, Yang Hanna.

“Guys, Siyeon is-” Nari’s voice is muffled by Siyeon’s palm.

“Don’t you dare, Park Nari, or I’ll tell them about your secret from last month,” Siyeon threatens and smiles smugly when she sees Nari’s eyes widen slightly then finally she nods in agreement. She removes her hand slowly giving Nari a knowing look just in case.

Just in case she decides to ignore her threat.

Which she does, just as Siyeon expected.

“Siyeon’s wearing her girlfriend’s hoodie and is all shy and embarrassed!” Nari shouts childishly as loud as she can before she takes off running. “I do this out of love for you Siyeon!”

Siyeon feels her entire face heat up when she hears the rest of her bandmates laugh and she shoots them a glare before running after Nari.

“I’ll skin you alive Nari!”

-*-*-

“Let’s take a ten-minute break, then we’ll go over the last part one more time,” Bora explains as she dismisses the out of breath dancers. She then goes over to her duffel bag while rolling her shoulders to relieve tension and fishes out her water bottle.

“You look odd today.”

Bora chokes on her water the moment the voice startles her. She feels a hand patting her back gently and occasionally giving a comforting rub here and there.

“What do mean by that Suyun?” Bora asks the moment she feels she’s not about to cough up a lung.

Suyun hums in response as she takes a step back to take a proper look at Bora, she then motions at another fellow dancer, Kim Sora, to help her figure it out. It takes Sora only a few seconds to fully grasp what Suyun is referring to.

“She’s wearing the baggiest pants I’ve ever seen her wear,” Sora says nonchalantly and shrugs when Suyun applauds her.

“Yeah, that’s it! I’m so used to seeing you in either shorts or leggings,” Suyun says as she tugs at the pants, “But never in baggy pants. What happened? Didn’t do your laundry?”

Bora snickers as she puts her water bottle back into her bag. “It’s nothing like that. These are actually my girlfriend’s pants. We decided to wear one clothing of the other’s for some reason…” Bora looks up in thought before she remembers. “Oh yeah, we lost a bet to a tree.”

“A tree?” Suyun and Sora ask with furrowed brows.

“A tree,” Bora repeats casually as she realizes their ten-minute break is over. “So that’s why I’m in baggy pants, don’t you think it’s cute. Are you jealous yet of my fantastic relationship? Are you?” Bora taunts as she pokes the both of them continually much to their slight annoyance.

“Ew, you and Siyeon are disgustingly cute, I’m not the least bit jealous of your relationship,” Suyun says as she dodges Bora’s pokes and goes to stand in position with Sora following close behind.

Bora laughs before she looks in the practice mirror and decides she looks good in the pants.

“I’ll wear the grey ones next time.”


	8. A Few Changes

_I've had a bad case of writer's block recently hence why I hadn't updated this in a while. I then found out, I specifically had writer's block for Day 7 (Cosplaying) and not the other days. So I decided to write for the days I have ideas for and upload them. So for example, today I'm posting Day 12 and maybe on Thursday I'll post Day 20, and so on until I finish all the 30 days. Once I've finished all 30 days_ , _I'll rearrange the chapters into the proper numerical order._

_Thank you for being patient with me, enjoy your reading~_

 


	9. Day 12: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is my first written make out scene, so don't worry if it's cliché, flat or boring.  
> that being said, thank you for being patient.  
> enjoy your reading~

“Hold still,” Bora says as she leans closer to Siyeon’s face to get a better look. “I’m not redoing this if you mess it up.” Bora lets out an exasperated sigh when Siyeon nods in response causing her to draw a thick red line of lipstick across her cheek. She shoots Siyeon a warning look as she takes some wipes from the dressing table to wipe it off.

Bora notes how still and quiet Siyeon has become and can’t help but chuckle to which Siyeon raises her eyebrows in askance.

“It’s nothing, it’s just that it’s so weird seeing you so still and quiet when you’re not sleeping.” Bora leans in once more with the red cherry lipstick in her right hand ready to apply onto Siyeon’s lips.

Bora starts off slowly at the corner of Siyeon’s lower luscious lip and applies slowly and carefully towards the other corner. She keeps her concentration on Siyeon’s lip until she’s done applying the lower lip, she leans back and admires her handiwork with a smug smile. As she leans into Siyeon’s personal space once again, she finally notices.

Siyeon’s heart rate has increased significantly and her eyes looking everywhere else but not at her. Bora smiles slowly as she does Siyeon’s upper lip and finally does one last coat.

“There,” Bora leans back as she caps the lipstick and places it on the table with the other assortments of make-up. “Perfect.”

Siyeon looks to the mirror and pops her lips severally before admiring her lips. Bora folds her arms in pride as she stands behind Siyeon.

“You could be a make-up artist if the whole dance thing gets old,” Siyeon comments as she taps her pinkie lightly on her now plush red lips before popping them one last time. Bora can’t help but stare at them barely hearing what Siyeon just said. She shakes her head slightly to bring herself out of her daze when she notices Siyeon has turned around giving her a confused gaze.

“Cat got your tongue?” Siyeon teases as she tucks a stray strand of her brown locks behind her ear. Bora doesn’t let her eyes stray from those tempting red lips.

“Oh? This is a first, Miss Vampire Bora is speechless.” Siyeon chuckles as she gets ready to leave the room but Bora holds onto her wrist to stop her. She then grabs the back of Siyeon’s neck and pulls her down to meet her red lips with her own.

It’s a bit messy at first, Bora won’t lie, but after a while they find a slow sensual rhythm of lips moving against each other. Bora feels Siyeon’s arms wrap around her waist and in return, she pushes Siyeon backward and into the chair she once occupied which causes them to separate with harsh breaths.

Bora looks down at Siyeon’s flushed face and now smudged lipstick. She rests the palm of her hand on Siyeon cheek and moves it down slightly lower to let her thumb run over her lips, smudging Siyeon’s lipstick even more than before.

Siyeon looks up at her, her breathing more even than before, and Bora can’t help the grin that forms on her face as she takes in Siyeon’s smudged lipstick.

Bora takes Siyeon’s face in her hands before she leans forward and reconnects their lips. She then slowly straddles Siyeon as she moves hands to wrap around her neck. They regain their initial rhythm with added eagerness.

The two are so caught up with each other that they fail to notice the figure standing at the door to their bedroom who shuts the door quietly and leaves the apartment as quickly and silently as possible but not before she pushes Siyeon’s Captain America figurine off one of the shelves in the living room.

She leaves with a satisfied grin once she sees it’s broken in half and gives herself a mental pat on the back for getting her revenge.


	10. Day 22: In Battle, Side By Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, death and mentions of blood.  
> fight scene, yaay!  
> i had fun writing this, it may come off as unrealistic but blame the large amounts of anime that i've watched lol  
> enjoy~

“…ra…”

Bora tries moving her legs but to no avail. They felt like a pile of bricks.

“…Bo…ra…”

Bora hears her name being called from afar. She opens her eyes and blinks repeatedly to get rid of the blurriness.

“Bora! Get up!”

Bora feels a sudden rush of air get into her lungs as she rises from the ground to sit up. She feels a distinct discomfort in her neck that she was sure wasn’t there before she was hurled across the empty parking lot. She places her right hand on the right side of her neck and her left on the left side of her face and pushes her left hand with as much strength required to right her twisted neck.

She lets out a sigh of relief and exhaustion when her neck and head snap back into their proper position with a resounding series of cracks. Before she can truly relish coming back from the dead for the second time in one night, her senses are put on high alert when a sword impales itself a few inches from her face on the concrete wall of the building she crashed into. Without wasting another second, she gets up on her feet and grabs the sword from the wall and immediately impales it into the rogue vampire’s abdomen and kicks it back before its hand can grab her neck.

Bora quickly scans the area before the vampire comes back to life to try and kill her once again. She notices, with slight concern, that even though both she and Siyeon had managed to finish off more than half of the gang of eight rogue vampires that decided to feed off innocent civilians in the now empty shopping mall parking lot, the remaining two vampires were ganging up on Siyeon. Bora knows Siyeon’s at her limit from the tell-tale signs such as her laboured breathing and sluggish movements. She especially notes when Siyeon trips and stumbles backward giving the two vampires a chance to attack but she manages to block them off with the metal rod she had donned as her weapon for the surprise ambush.

Bora allows herself a small smile as she takes pride in Siyeon’s close combat skills that she made sure to cultivate, improve and, as per her words, “defend herself when my vampire girlfriend is not around to snap the neck of my potential murderer.”

Bora snaps out of her thoughts when she feels a hand grip her ankle and tugs her leg harshly. She almost loses her balance but manages to stay upright and promptly stomps on the vampire’s hand until the wrist finally separated itself from the arm. With a sound of disgust, she shakes the severed hand off her leg.

“Where did you go?” Bora asks lowly, mostly to herself, when she realizes the vampire isn’t on the ground anymore. She reacts before she can properly internalize the situation, out of pure instinct her body had turned around and her hand found itself in the vampire’s ribcage.

The look of fear mixed with shock on the vampire’s face gives Bora a sense of satisfaction as she rips out the non-beating heart out of the vampire. She tosses it to the side and decidedly ignores the sickening mushy sound it makes as it hits the concrete.

Bora then gets an amazing idea that she knows Siyeon will absolutely hate.

“All the more reason to do it,” Bora tells herself gleefully as she grips the shoulders of the now dead vampire and positions herself.

“Siyeon!” Bora shouts as she moves her left leg forward and bends it slightly. Siyeon turns to her as she blocks another wave of attacks from the two vampires and Bora can see her eyes widen.

“Take five steps back!” Bora shouts ignoring Siyeon’s adamant shaking of her head. She simply shrugs as she drags the dead body backward, takes aim and hurls the body at the two vampires with all her strength.

The body hits the target with incredible force causing the two vampires to crash into the ground with a resounding splatter of blood. Some of which landed on an irritated Siyeon who then gives her a cold glare to which she just flashes a peace sign and a smile before making her way over to Siyeon in a split second.

Bora does a quick once-over of Siyeon to make sure she doesn’t have any fatal wounds and is pleased when she finds none.

“You did well Siyeon, you managed to hold off two rogues on your own, bravo,” Bora congratulates her as she pats Siyeon’s back repeatedly.

“I would say thank you but-” Siyeon motions her head in the direction of the now regenerating vampires. “Our two friends seem to be waking up from their nap and I’m a bit too exhausted to go for another round.”

Bora makes a tsk sound as she starts walking over towards the two. “Just stab that one in the heart and I’ll do the rest,” Bora calls over her shoulder as one of them jumps up and runs for her. Deciding she just wants to go home and lie down, she runs for the vampire as well. She notices as the vampire clenches and unclenches both hands into fists, indicating it was about to do the exact same thing she was going to do to him.

[I] _Rip out the heart._

[I] _Which she does._

She winces slightly when she yanks the heart out of the body with a squelching sound and blood dripping from her hand. She tosses the heart and turns around to find Siyeon stabbing the final vampire through the chest with the metal rod. Siyeon gives her a knowing look as she motions at the struggling vampire. Bora nods as she steps behind the vampire and takes hold of the tiny portion of the metal rod that was sticking out the vampire’s back and yanks it out and immediately sticks her left hand in it to take out the heart.

They both let out a sigh of relief at finally being done with the entire mess. Bora drops both the rod and the heart and opens her arms wide and motions Siyeon to give her a hug.

Siyeon shakes her head. “Nope, you’re bloody, I’m tired and I just want to sleep for the next century or so.” Siyeon sidesteps Bora all while avoiding her grabby hands and moves to their shared car to get the materials they need to clean up the entire mess before sunrise.

Bora isn’t that tired, what with her being a vampire and all that, but Siyeon’s movements, on the other hand, she notices, are sluggish and she makes a decision. Once they reach their car, Bora plops herself into a sitting position on the ground and tugs Siyeon down so she can sit as well.

“Let’s just relax for five minutes then we’ll clean up and go home and stay in bed for a full week,” Bora says softly as she stretches her legs in front of her and guides Siyeon’s head to her lap. She decides to run her dried bloodied hands through Siyeon's hair as a way to soothe her.

“Don’t get blood in my hair, please,” Siyeon comments as her eyes slowly shut in tiredness. Bora smiles and stares up at the night sky.

“I’ll try.”


	11. Day 517: The Author Chimes In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT.

_Hey guys, Crystal here. I just wanted to update/inform you guys about my fics, specifically the series, and no, I’m not discontinuing them so you can relax lol. I’m just going to make a few changes on how I do things because of lack of time cause school sucks lol._

_Let us begin ~_

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

** Daily Lives of the Tenants of Happy Face Apartments (T.H.F.A.) **

_My plan for THFA is to finish writing it by the end of the year. I already have the entire general plot mapped out, so writer's block shouldn't be an issue (I hope)._

_I also want it to have an average of 40-50 chapters with a word count of not less than 50k words (fingers crossed this actually happens)._

_Now, the big change. I will post the chapters when my current semester ends which is basically the end of the year or early January. This means I'll be posting when I'll have already finished the story so you guys can have regular updates instead of waiting months for an update._

_Also, a minor change, I’m going to remove the honorifics (i.e. ‘ **unnie** ’, ‘ **oppa** ’) from the story. I was rereading the first chapters and Yoobin saying ‘ **unnie** ’ followed by complete English sentences made me cringe, actually the entire dialogue made me cringe (lol maybe it’s just my writing, in general, that’s cringe). Either way, I feel the honorifics are kind of misplaced in the story if that makes sense. Respect for elders, hierarchy and such will still be observed. I’ll just have to find alternative ways to show it._

** dYSFUNCTIONAL fAMILY cHAT fIC – sEASON oNE **

_"Season One" is actually almost done with roughly 4 chapters left, so I'll update them when I can but probably will update them along with THFA and 30 Day next year._

_There MIGHT be a "Season Two", who knows? It depends on how much I want to continue writing the chat fic and also, you, the reader, how you feel about essentially having a sequel._

 

** 30 Day SuYeon Challenge **

_This will get the same treatment as THFA. I'll write all the remaining 22 days and post them regularly, according to the update schedule (Tue, Thur, Sat) in early January._

_So, I'll post this when I'm done writing all the remaining days so that once again, you guys don't have to wait years for the next update._

**───────────** **⊱** **⁜** **⊰** **───────────**

**_So there you go. That’s what I’m going to do from now on regarding these series unless anyone has an alternative._ **

**_If you have any questions or suggestions that could make the situation easier or something, feel free to leave a comment._ **

**_Thank you for reading this boring upload._ **

**_Have a lovely day/night ~_ **


End file.
